Jerry McDowell
Jerry McDowell (dubbed as "Fairy Jerry") is the main antagonist of the 2006 sports comedy film The Benchwarmers. He is the main rival of the 3 protagonists and a former childhood bully and coach of the Jerry's Lumber Little League. He is determined to stop the Benchwarmers from winning the tournament at all costs--even if it means cheating or humiliation. He was portrayed by . Personality Jerry McDowell is best described as a very rude, arrogant, obnoxious. He throws insults to just about everybody. He is also a rather cruel and abusive coach to the kids on his team. He's also rather crafty and deceptive as he is able to bring his friend Carlos to pass off as a 12 year old for one of the games (though this eventually wound up backfiring on him). All in all, Jerry's abuse and insults eventually leads his players to turn against him, resulting in his downfall. History Jerry McDowell is the head Jerry's Lumber little league, a mean spirited little league team. One day, Gus Matthews, Richie Goodman, & Clark Reedy win against his team after the team farted in a boy named Nelson's face. That evening, Jerry confronted the three and insulted them calling them names "Clark the Dork and Richie Bitchy" to which Gus responded with "Fairy Jerry". Jerry responds with "Gus Bus" . The three leave with one of Jerry's players, Troy repeating in confusion "Gus Bus?" Annoyed, Jerry tells Troy to shut up and he leads his team out of the restaraunt. When Jerry hears that Gus, Richie and Clark, under mentorship of Mel Carmichael and his son Nelson are entering a tournament in which the prize is Mel's huge multi-million dollar baseball stadium, he is determined to stop them from winning the prized stadium at all costs. He joins his fellow jocks Brad, Karl and Wayne (also little league baseball coaches) to enter the tournament as well. Jerry and his jocks continue to spy on the Benchwarmers as they continue win every game, much to his frustration and confusion. At the semi-final game, Jerry convinced coach Wayne to bribe the umpire by entering his Dominican friend Carlos into the league claiming him to be 12 years old (despite the fake birth certificate being written in green crayon). Carlos proved to be a professional, who purposely stepped on Gus' hand to to injure it to much for him to pitch. But the Benchwarmers eventually manage to defeat Carlos by making him too drunk to actually pitch properly and they manage to win when Richie's agoraphobic brother Howie is hit by the pitch but forces the winning run. However, Brad and Karl learn from their friend Steven that Gus was a bully himself, known for using name calling over physical force and constantly mocked Steven for his early thinning and had also taunted and tortured one midget boy named Marcus so much, he had to be institutionalized. They report this to Jerry and expose Gus' secret to the public, resulting in Gus getting kicked out of the team. On his wife Liz's advice, Gus sincerely apologized to Marcus, who before the final game, made an incredible speech that he forgave him. While Karl, Wayne, and Brad and the whole crowd were touched by the speech, Jerry was the only one unmoved. Gus, Richie and Clark then announced that they won't be playing in the final, but instead a bunch of nerds will (consisting of Nelson, his friends Mitchell, Gretchen, and Sammy). Jerry's team soon realized that baseball is more about fun than winning. They sooned turned on him having had enough of his cruel abuse and purposely let the other team score. Then Gus, and all the kids they give an enraged Fairy Jerry a wedgie on a gate. It is unknown what happened to Fairy Jerry afterwards, but one thing's for certain: he's most likely been fired from coaching and his little league has gone out of business. Category:Archenemy Category:Businessmen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Con Artists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains